PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR
by Mandalore the freedom
Summary: This is a speech giving by...Mandalore The Freedom


**Hello i'm Mandalore The Freedom. This is a story that what happen's when Artus is killed by a sith lord name Darth Malges when he defended unarmed civilans and the now the Mandalorians are both angry and leaderless, 5 years later the Great Hunt Champion Dressor Dred Lok takes the title of Mandalore he now leads his people too a whole new age and now leads a new crusade to wage with the Sith**

* * *

_ Man in blue and gold armor wearing a mask with a T visor with a woman in red and blue armor with a T visor as well can be seem beside him. Before them a army of men and women in armor with T visors armed to the teeth cheering him on, chanting 'Mandalore!' over and over again The man walked up to the army and begun to speak to the army_

**Theme Song (Killzone 1 intro theme)**

He then held his hand as he called the people to order.

"My people," he said, his amplified so that the gathered Mandalorians could here, "Sons and daughters of Mandalore, for 5 years we have been a broken people. Shuuned, oppressed, and conquered by those who thought to manipulate us to there cause just 7 years ago they attempt to manipulate us just as they have for thousands of years ago ! 5 years ago i ask a time, and that time as come, you, the holders of my dream, "7,000 years ago, The Taung left Coruscant, the original birthplace of the Mandalorian people, embarking on the greatest exodus of our people. An exodus of Freedom, Mandalore become that Freedom ! Since then our people have become the greatest know warriors in the galaxy, even when we had our strives and our falls as well, The Great Sith War, the Mandalorian Wars, The Dark Wars, And after each war, even if we were defeated... we always come back stronger then ever."

"I have rebuild our nation. I have rebuild our strengh, I have rebuild our fleets, and I have rebuild our Honor !" He said, his voice rising. "This time we not be known for being savage raiders or mercenaries like before. this time we shall be known for the warriors who helped destroy the Sith, we shall be known for freeing there worlds from the tyranny of the Sith !. For those who sought to divide us like the Sith or the Republic , will hear our voice ! The Mandalorian People shall act as one, and we will be ignored no more !"

There was a massive cheer following that outburst, as he waited for them to calm down once more "Our enemies may shatter our bodies," he continued, "But they will never break our spirits. 5 years ago the Sith killed our Mandalore who died defending civilans and just days ago they have attack Gargon , to seize by force what they couldn't claim by right. They could not imagined what awaited them. We blasted the Sith from our skies one at a time! We showed the Sith that never again we will bow before another nation, never again endure their tyranny! No longer shall i watch my people become tools or slaves of anyone not the Sith!, Not the Republic or the Jedi!. For if they attempt such, we shall strike without warning, fighting as one hand, one heart, and one soul! We will shatter our enemies spirits, and we will haunt their nightmares!"

The crowd continued cherring together, as Mandalore The Freedom reached the end of his speech. "And as our last breath tears at our enemies' lungs, and as we rise once again from the ashes of our cities..." he then reach for his mask, and slowly remived it as he showed his face to the people of Mandalore, he had black hair and dark green eyes and has a scar down his eye and has eyes of a warrior with a little fire in them.

"...They will know," Mandalore said directly towards a camera droid that was watching all this, in front of him "Why Mandalorians are so feared and that Mandalore belongs to the Mandalorians."

The army cheered and the words _Mandalore Mandalore Mandalore_ can be heard thorugh out the area and the army begin's to march to the there warships. Mandalore looks to his people and then looks at woman and grins. The woman takes off her helmet and shows a beautiful red Zarbak with black markings. She grins back at him and walks to him and both share a kiss for a few minuters and then stop and says. :Good speech Mandalore i really enjoy it Artus would have been proud''.Mandalore grins back to her and says. ''is that so well i'm glad you enjoy it Akaavi and i think he would be proud too, it's to bad his not here to see it''. they both share a sad look and then smile at one other. they head to there personally fighter the Shadow Stalker and then heads to meet up with the Fleet and now Mandalore the freedom begins his army for a war to be remmber for years to come and show the galaxy that

WE HAVE RETURN...

* * *

**that's all hope you enjoy it guys and i won't be making any kind seriues storys or any thing like that just these kinds of storys cause am pretty helpless when come's to things like that. Well anywho hope you enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas everyone till next time**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR !**


End file.
